<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apply Pressure As Needed by anticyclone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572486">Apply Pressure As Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone'>anticyclone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Luminous Dead - Caitlin Starling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of?), Caving Suit Sex, Cybersex, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraint, Sex In A Cave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The lining of the suit can shift to provide various stimulation. There's also a vibration function." Em fidgeted again, squirming in her chair, as Gyre started to laugh. Em said, clipped, "The suit is designed to provide a range of experiences."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Em Arasgain/Gyre Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apply Pressure As Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts">ExtraPenguin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gyre would be rubbing her palms against her eyes, if she could touch her face. Instead she just pressed her hands flat against her faceplate. She had been lying in a small outcropping of rock for fifteen minutes, and she didn't feel any more rested than when she'd first sat on the ground.</p>
<p>"Em," she said through clenched teeth. "When I suggested music that once, I didn't actually mean it."</p>
<p>"Then why suggest it?" Em asked, audibly baffled.</p>
<p>"What I was hoping for was human connection," Gyre said.</p>
<p>Em made a skeptical noise. Not like she didn't believe what Gyre was saying. Like she wasn't sure Gyre was right about human connection actually helping. Of course, Em had been in a single room for the past however many hours, sleeping in 90 minute shifts when Gyre did boring things like haul supplies. Em probably didn't crave human connection. Em probably craved a bed.</p>
<p>Gyre stretched her arms straight up above her head. She let them flop down onto the ground at her sides, straight out from her body. It wasn't possible to touch her own face inside the suit, but it was possible to stretch. She flexed her fingers until her palms strained. Then she stretched her arms until she could feel it in the inner curve of her elbows. Then she finally rolled her shoulders back, against the ground, so her back arched. It felt nice. It felt physical.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Em asked, still audibly baffled.</p>
<p>All of Gyre's muscles relaxed. She fell flat on the stone. "Stretching."</p>
<p>"Why? Are you stiff? Are you sore?"</p>
<p>The quiet music she'd been piping into the suit, something with lots of wind instruments, cut off. The HUD went from dead and blank for the night to crowded, filled with text and a stencil-looking outline of a human body. Little flags dotted the outline with information about how Gyre was doing. Apparently she <i>was</i> sore. Her legs and feet were mildly swollen — so mildly Gyre couldn't feel it, even with the readout showing her exactly where the inflammation was. Well. She had been ferrying supplies all day.</p>
<p>"I should give you an anti-inflammatory."</p>
<p>"No," Gyre said.</p>
<p>Em hit several keys and a list appeared on the screen. Physical readings the suit picked up from Gyre's body. Gyre didn't understand any of them. "You are tired. You've been climbing all day. The suit assists, but you still have to rest."</p>
<p>"I don't need to sleep." Gyre swept the readout away.</p>
<p>In this spot the cave ceiling was low. If Gyre stood up and stretched her arms above her head, rocked onto her toes, her fingertips would brush rock above her head.</p>
<p>All right. She put her hands down and pushed herself up. Jumping to her feet only took a second and made Gyre's heart start pumping. She hopped up and slapped her palm against rock.</p>
<p>"What," Em said, "are you <i>doing?"</i></p>
<p>"I'm not tired." Gyre rocked back on her heels. She twisted her torso. "I'm bored."</p>
<p>"There are several common solutions to boredom."</p>
<p>"Are there?" Gyre crouched, stood, and crouched again.</p>
<p>"One of them," Em said, pleasantly, "is sleep."</p>
<p>Gyre rolled her eyes. "Can you see that?" she asked. "Can you tell I'm rolling my eyes?"</p>
<p>"Gyre, you did fourteen hours of active climbing today."</p>
<p>"I'll sleep better if I move a bit first."</p>
<p>Em sighed. The cave vanished in Gyre's HUD, replaced by the square of Em's office. Em's large brown eyes fixed on Gyre. Her mouth pressed into a slanted line. There were creases at the corners of her eyes — Maybe Em hadn't taken as many of those 90 minute naps as Gyre had assumed. She looked tired, and mildly annoyed. And still as beautiful as the first time she'd let Gyre see her.</p>
<p>Looking into Em's office was almost like being in the world again. It was plain but in real color. Not variations on a few shades reconstructed from infrared and sonar. And there was Em. Em started to bite her lip and then stopped herself, forcing her mouth to relax. Her lips were slightly glossy. She'd put something on them — Not makeup, it was clear. Something else. At some point Em had also pushed her black curls back from her forehead with a green fabric headband. It looked so real, Gyre thought she could feel soft cloth under her fingertips.</p>
<p>She shouldn't be thinking about touching Em's face.</p>
<p>"You put chapstick on," Gyre said.</p>
<p>Em blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>It was a good thing the list of biofeedback was gone because Gyre could feel her face heating. "Nothing," she said. "Ignore me."</p>
<p>The corner of Em's mouth twitched. It highlighted the small cleft in her chin. "It'd be easier to ignore you if you were—"</p>
<p>"Asleep," Gyre chorused with her. She exhaled and slowly lowered herself back to the ground, folding her legs underneath herself. "You need to sleep too."</p>
<p>"You don't know that."</p>
<p>"You look more tired than I feel. I don't care what the suit says."</p>
<p>Em leaned back in her chair. She folded her hands together and laid her palms flat against her stomach. Her eyes focused on the center of the screen. Gyre's pulse skipped.</p>
<p>It was very hard to pretend like Em wasn't with her, when Em was looking at her like that.</p>
<p>Of course, for all Gyre knew, Em was still looking at the stencil-sketch of her body, analyzing biometric feedback. Trying to figure out how to talk Gyre into taking a sedative so Em could get back to work. Or catch one of those naps she hadn't taken. It'd be nice to pretend Em was looking at Gyre, though.</p>
<p>"I must look like a mess," Gyre said.</p>
<p>Em shook her head. "You look fine."</p>
<p>"The suit is right up against my face. I probably look like a frog."</p>
<p>Em laughed. It briefly erased the tired lines at the corners of her eyes. She touched her chin to her chest and looked up at Gyre, shaking her head, not saying anything. The tip of her tongue touched her glossy lips.</p>
<p>"Seriously," Gyre said, because making Em laugh made her feel more awake than she had since the epinephrine injection. "Please don't show me my own face in this thing. Can you even see my face? It'd probably be less weird to look at a photo."</p>
<p>The laughter faded, but Em smiled. "I can see your face. I don't want to look at a photo."</p>
<p>Em wore a thin gray tank top. It hugged the curve of her chest, which Gyre should not be looking at, but now that she was, she couldn't stop. The neckline was a low line that exposed the upper curves of Em's breasts. It must have been cool in the office because her nipples pressed against the fabric of her shirt, too. Gyre imagined cupping Em in her hands. Imagined pushing the fabric up along Em's stomach, over her breasts, so Gyre could kiss her bare skin. If Em wasn't wearing a bra, it meant Gyre could close her lips over Em's nipple, roll her tongue across Em's skin until she was writhing underneath Gyre… </p>
<p>Gyre dropped her hands back to the ground. She sat straight up, and she looked straight in front of her, even though that meant she was just looking at Em's video and not the reassuring, boring plane of a cave wall.</p>
<p>"The computer automatically compensates for the distance issue," Em told her. The words took a minute to shake out in Gyre's abruptly fevered brain. "Your face looks normal to me."</p>
<p>"That's… great."</p>
<p>Gyre lay back in the dirt without unfolding her legs. It made her hips and thighs strain. She reached out and put her hands on her legs. It was not a comfortable position. Right then, Gyre didn't want to be comfortable.</p>
<p>"If you don't want music," Em said, "do you want a book?"</p>
<p>"No." Think about something else. Think about blank cave walls. Think about hauling supplies.</p>
<p>Don't think about Em cupping the back of Gyre's head in her hands, bringing Gyre's face down to kiss the soft point between her breasts. What Em would taste like, if Gyre dragged her tongue along Em's skin. The force of Em's fingers in Gyre's hair, holding her in place.</p>
<p>"No music, no books. I could try to find a movie," Em supposed. "Don't have a lot of those, though."</p>
<p>"Not much time?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You could just… talk to me," Gyre said, which was a mistake.</p>
<p>"About what?" Em sounded surprised. But Em had that voice that was low even when she wasn't trying, a voice that was rich like silk (like what Gyre imagined silk to be like). Even a surprised "About what?" made warmth pool low in Gyre's gut.</p>
<p>"Anything," Gyre said. "You."</p>
<p>While Gyre had been drifting off inside herself, Em had sat up. Her elbows were back on her desk. The tip of her tongue showed between her lips, and she was peering closely at her screen. It meant she was leaning forward. Gyre could see down Em's tank top, the shadow between her breasts.</p>
<p>Gyre wanted Em to lean over her. She wanted Em's hands on her shoulders. She wanted to be pinned to the stone.</p>
<p>She was so fucked.</p>
<p>"Gyre, I'm getting some feedback from the suit. Do some slow breaths for me."</p>
<p>Gyre groaned. She stretched her legs out. Set her heels down in the dirt, so her toes pointed up. Put her arms down. There was no way to stare at the low roof of the cave without swiping Em's picture away, and she didn't want to stop watching Em even though that'd be the best course of action. Probably there was no way for Em to tell what was happening. It's not like the suit was built for that. Why would the suit be built for that?</p>
<p>On the screen, Em fidgeted and touched her fingertips to her cheek before dropping her hand. Her face had gone hot, Gyre didn't need biometric feedback to figure that out. Em's dark eyes darted back and forth, reading something — the stencil outline? — before jumping back to the center of the screen.</p>
<p>"You're, um." Em swallowed. It made her throat move.</p>
<p>Gyre pictured pressing the pad of her thumb against Em's pulse. She imagined sucking a bruise onto Em's skin. </p>
<p>"Do you want … privacy?" Em asked. Her low voice had a squeaky thread to it now. Gyre would have turned onto her stomach and buried her face in the rock if she'd thought it meant Em couldn't stare at her like that. But even if she did, Em's eyes would still be locked on hers. Em bit her lip, stopped herself, and titled her head slightly. "Or … help?"</p>
<p>Gyre blinked. It made her world go dark. When she opened her eyes, Em was still staring at her. She'd worried away some of the chapstick, so only her top lip was glossy.</p>
<p>For a long minute neither of them said anything.</p>
<p>Finally Gyre asked, with the distinct sensation that she was wading into an unexplored sump, opaque water and silt sloshing around her calves, "What do you mean, help?"</p>
<p>"The suit has certain… functionalities." Em's voice was crisp now. No squeakiness. Clinical, as if she was preparing to give Gyre a tutorial in something Gyre should have already known. Her eyes started skipping around the screen, no longer focused on Gyre. "It's a quality of experience issue. I expect cavers to be belowground for weeks or months. In other expeditions and on other planets it can be half a year. It's expected for cavers to have specific needs during the duration. The suit had to take care of it, so they wouldn't be stupidly tempted to open it up."</p>
<p>All of that made sense. The prospect of months in this place with nothing but luminescent fungus and strange arthropods for company, and no entertainment, was a lot.</p>
<p>As Em spoke, though, what Gyre heard was pretty much <i>The suit can fuck you.</i></p>
<p>"How does it work?"</p>
<p>"The lining of the suit can shift to provide various stimulation. There's also a vibration function." Em squirmed as Gyre started to laugh. Em said, clipped, "The suit is designed to provide a range of experiences."</p>
<p>The suit also meant Gyre couldn't cover her mouth with her hand. She laughed, and bit at her lip, and rolled her hips up. Then she let her butt drop back to the ground. "Uh-huh. So, uh, what. I tell you harder, faster, you turn some dials?"</p>
<p>Em's back was ramrod straight. "Functionality for stimulation can be turned over entirely to the caver."</p>
<p><i>"Can</i> be," Gyre echoed.</p>
<p>"The caver always retains stop control. That can't be remotely disabled." Em stopped. Blinked those huge dark eyes of hers. "Can be," she repeated.</p>
<p>Gyre searched Em's face. She hoped Em hadn't been lying about the camera compensating for the distance. There was no way that a quarter of an inch in front of her was Gyre's best angle. Gyre took a deep breath and watched Em's eyes dart down a fraction of an inch. Like she was looking at Gyre's mouth.</p>
<p>Heat rolled low in Gyre's gut.</p>
<p>"Care to demonstrate, base?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Em's hands had tangled together in her lap. Gyre couldn't really see it, but she could see the way Em's arms pressed together. The way Em's legs seemed to widen, from what Gyre could see past the line of her desk. Em's arms pressed against her chest and she ran her eyes over the screen again. Over Gyre's face.</p>
<p>Then she moved. Her fingers skimmed her keyboard. A small icon appeared in the corner of the HUD, a round red button.</p>
<p>"Hit that to turn off all stimulation-related activity," Em said. An amber-colored button appeared underneath it. "Hit that to turn off my control. If you do, you'll get a menu of controls to cycle through on your own. The comm will go dark until you turn it back on."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Gyre felt dizzy. She raised her left knee and planted her foot flat on the stone. A flush had crept into her chest. Her thighs were tense, and the heat in her gut had dipped lower.</p>
<p>Em asked, "You're sure?"</p>
<p>"Em," Gyre said, "I'm not doing this alone."</p>
<p>Em's smile was so small and so short that Gyre would've called it shy, if the next thing that happened wasn't the lining of the suit squeezing Gyre's breasts.</p>
<p>"Oh!"</p>
<p>"The lining can apply pressure as needed," Em explained.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I see that." Gyre shivered. Em was doing something that made it feel like ten light points of touch were skimming down Gyre's shoulderblades. Oh. Oh, it was like — It was like Em running her hands down Gyre's back. Oh, that was nice.</p>
<p>"Is that okay?"</p>
<p>"That's great," Gyre said. She wiggled a little. "Can you… Can you do it on my stomach?"</p>
<p>The lining pressed against her stomach. At first it felt like something the size of Em's hand rubbing Gyre's skin, and then it changed, a small point of heat and pressure, and Gyre pictured Em laying kisses along her stomach. The feeling went all the way up to the underside of her breasts, and Em added some pressure against the back of Gyre's thighs at the same time.</p>
<p>"Glad you brought this up," Gyre said. She relaxed into Em's touch, as Em made the suit roll small circles of pressure against her hips. Like drawing circles on Gyre's skin. "Sort of been staring at your tits and waiting for you to catch me at it."</p>
<p>"You have not!"</p>
<p>"They're nice tits," Gyre said.</p>
<p>Em opened and shut her mouth.</p>
<p>Gyre grinned. "What, you're gonna stop now?"</p>
<p>"You — Oh!" Em glared at her, briefly, and then started typing. She muttered, almost too low for Gyre to hear, "It's not like I can even look at your breasts."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't get to touch you back. Fair's fair."</p>
<p>Em huffed. The suit made it feel like her mouth was pressed to Gyre's throat, and Gyre groaned. That made Em's expression melt a little bit.</p>
<p>Light pressure on her nipples. Gyre wanted to melt. It had been so long without feeling anything, not even her own skin. Now it felt so much like Em was holding her, stroking her, exploring the lines of Gyre's body. She tried to lean into it, but it was hard. Em pressed the equivalent of a kiss to the back of Gyre's thigh. Then there was one on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Then again, Em's hands cupping Gyre's breasts, which she'd complained about not even getting to look at. Which meant she wanted to look at them. Em wanted to see Gyre, not just touch her. Not just use the suit to work her up.</p>
<p>"Want you on top of me," Gyre said.</p>
<p>Em hesitated, then hit several keys. The suit locked into place, and Gyre gasped. Her legs strained, but the suit didn't move. Em had frozen her legs so Gyre's left knee was raised and her right leg was stretched out, leaving her spread open. When Gyre tried to raise her wrists, she found them both stuck fast to the ground. She tried to buck her hips. There was no space in the suit, though, and all she could do was grind against the lining. It pulsed across the skin along her inner thighs.</p>
<p>Em had leaned in close to her computer and her face filled Gyre's HUD. It felt like Em was pinning her in place. Em <i>was</i> pinning her in place.</p>
<p>Em inhaled. Her pupils had gotten so big.</p>
<p>Pressure glanced over Gyre's thighs. Little spikes of it mimicked nips, like teeth, and long strokes felt almost wet to the touch. Gyre felt water creep into her eyes. The pressure swept down her back and over her ass. The suit tightened around the backs of her thighs. It felt like Em was holding Gyre open.</p>
<p>"Em, stop being a tease!"</p>
<p>"Right." Em sat up. She did something else to the controls.</p>
<p>The suit vibrated, once, for two long seconds, right over Gyre's clit. She might have whined.</p>
<p>Em brought her hands up to her face. Her palms pressed to her cheeks. A moment passed and the vibration came back. The suit eased up the pressure on the backs of Gyre's thighs. It didn't feel at all like Em was holding her, until abruptly both of Gyre's breasts were being cupped. The suit flicked pressure against both her nipples. It pinched just as another pulse of vibration stopped. Gyre tried to squirm and couldn't, still locked in place.</p>
<p>"Watching it this way is strange," Em told her, while Gyre's head spun. Em's voice was the only thing she could focus on. "I can see… Your skin's gotten so hot, Gyre. And your pulse. I can tell where your blood vessels have dilated."</p>
<p>Em touched the keyboard. The vibration started to pulse in short repeating bursts, and the suit surprised Gyre with pressure direct to her cunt, a sure stroke of it. Em's pink tongue wet her lips. The suit teased Gyre's cunt. For the moment the vibration stopped. Em typed, and Gyre felt heat against her breasts. It felt like the press of Em's mouth to her skin. It felt like Em kissing the curve leading up to Gyre's sternum, like Em taking one of Gyre's nipples between her teeth and nipping playfully. It felt like Em agonizingly teasing her fingertips along Gyre's cunt.</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Gyre said. "Em, I want — Can you be in me?"</p>
<p>Em's hands jerked back. She touched her own breast, almost absently, but her hand stayed there. She thumbed her nipple through her thin tank top while she put her other hand back down on the keyboard.</p>
<p>"No, I didn't build that into the suit. Sorry." She groaned at whatever expression crossed Gyre's face, and dipped her hand to push it under her tank top. The fabric bunched up around her wrist, exposing her stomach, as she played with her nipple. Gyre could just see the heavy lower curve of Em's breasts. "Sorry! I didn't think it'd be necessary!"</p>
<p>Desperate, Gyre laughed. Em's fingers moved on the keyboard. The vibration came back, rougher, buzzing in erratic bursts. Gyre tried to grind against it, but she had no range of movement. Em still had the suit locked into place too. She couldn't roll over, or playact at touching herself through the polymer plating.</p>
<p>Gyre was starting to get close. The vibration moved down, along the line of her cunt, and she groaned. Being inside the suit made everything weird, but Gyre could feel how wet she'd gotten.</p>
<p>"If I was there, I'd have my hand between your legs," Gyre said. "Can you show me, Em? Please show me."</p>
<p>Em swore. She stood. Her tank top fell back across her stomach. Black leggings hugged her hips and thighs, cutting off an inch above her knees. She pushed them down and spent a frantic moment untangling herself from them, then had to move her chair back so Gyre could see. She must have set the suit to keep fucking Gyre in a preprogrammed pattern (Gyre had to strangle a laugh — Had Em tested the patterns for maximum output?) because it kept on going, even while Em sat down and spread her legs.</p>
<p>"You're fucking gorgeous," Gyre said. And then, abruptly desperate to know so she could picture it better, "Are you taller than me?"</p>
<p>Em let out a startled giggle. She cut it off with a sharp breath. Her hand dipped between her legs, easy, so easy. Gyre watched two of Em's fingers dip into her cunt and groaned knowing Em must already be wet.</p>
<p>"I don't know?" Em said. She ground her hand against herself, and her whole body arched. "I don't remember how tall you are!"</p>
<p>"You can see my dilated blood vessels and my pulse rate and infrared feedback from my skin, but you don't know how tall I am?"</p>
<p>"It's not usually that important," Em said. She rubbed her hand against herself. Her shoulders shook. Her nipples pressed against her tank top. "Is this how you always talk during sex?"</p>
<p>"No. Normally I say stuff like, 'spread your legs for me,' or 'I wanted to get you like this all night.'" A particularly long vibration shuddered against the low point of Gyre's cunt. That dizzy feeling came back.</p>
<p>"Well, have you?" Em brought her free hand up to her breast again, the tank top blocking Gyre's view. Em was shivering and smiling broadly. "When did you start thinking about getting me like this, caver?"</p>
<p>"Right after you first showed your face."</p>
<p>Em's eyes fell shut.</p>
<p>Em was fingering herself, her hand gleaming wet when she pulled it back. The computer Em had programmed, the suit Em had built, was running Vulva-Fucking Program 2.0 while Em panted and shook and fucked herself on her hand to Gyre's face and Gyre's biometric feedback.</p>
<p>Em cried out, which was unfair, because it was Gyre who had an entire suit striking brief pulses of vibration against her clit. It was Gyre who felt like there were hands gripping the backs of her thighs, and cupping her ass, and stroking her breasts. It was Gyre who was being fucked open and thoroughly and Em who was just in a chair with her own fingers.</p>
<p>Gyre was so close. "Em, I want… Please, I don't want the program to finish me."</p>
<p>Em let her hand fall away from her breast. She inched her chair forward so she could touch the keyboard again. The vibration stopped for a moment while Em fumbled to type one-handed.</p>
<p>The almost-wet sensation of strokes against Gyre's skin returned, along the inner curves of her breasts. The pressure on her ass eased only for the suit to move and spread her legs open wider.</p>
<p>"When were you going to tell me about this?" she demanded. She would have thrashed if she could have.</p>
<p>"When I really needed to bribe you for something," Em admitted. Her other hand was out of sight now, but her arm still moved. She was still touching herself. She looked straight at Gyre and smiled. "Ready?"</p>
<p>Gyre opened her mouth to answer but the only sound that came out was a short whine. Em had dialed up the vibration. It wasn't short pulses any longer. It was a steady thrum, right along Gyre's cunt, moving incrementally up towards her clit. The closer it got, the stronger the vibration grew, until it pressed right against Gyre's clit and Gyre was screaming inside her suit.</p>
<p>Em's face was flushed and grinning and Gyre had to shut her eyes when she came. She strained against the suit, trying to kick, trying to move her arms, but it held her still and all she could do was gasp and choke on her own breath, on Em's name.</p>
<p>"You look so good," Em told her.</p>
<p>Gyre moaned. The suit started to loosen up as her whole body shook inside of it. It unlocked her arms first, so she could cross them over her chest at the same time as the suit stopped playing with her breasts. Then her legs unlocked, so she could sprawl flat against the rock. The vibration Em dialed back so, so slowly, until Gyre was cussing Em out because tears had come to her eyes, overstimulated and raw. Another few moments tripped by before Em finally turned off the vibration entirely. Maybe she liked seeing Gyre overstimulated and raw.</p>
<p>Em drew in a long breath then and put her head down against her fist, which was pressed against the keyboard. She moaned, and her shoulder moved, and Gyre wished so so badly that she could look into Em's eyes as she crashed.</p>
<p>The last thing to go was the feeling of Em's hands gripping the backs of Gyre's thighs.</p>
<p>Em didn't turn that off for whole minutes. Not until she had sat up again, wiping at her face with the back of her hand first. She said, "Be right back," and hopped up, darting out of frame. Gyre heard water running. There must be a sink. A kitchenette? No, it made more sense for it to be a bathroom.</p>
<p>Gyre shut her eyes and let herself float. There was nothing else on the schedule for the day. She didn't have to get up, or haul another cache, or drill bolts, or even roll over. Nothing needed her attention. She could float on the warm, heady sensation of having been touched, and keep her eyes closed. Forget about the distance between her and the surface and the kilometers of cave she had already travelled. The fact that she was tucked into an indentation of stone, nothing but cave wall around her, and not in her own bed.</p>
<p>Eventually, Em would return.</p>
<p>Then they could talk about when they might do this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>